Alpha (Scrapped Documents)
by Alpha's reason
Summary: Title says it all. These so called "Chapters" will be the chapters that did not make it into the story due to lack of purpose, lack of willpower, lack of intrest, or wasn't originally supposed to be published in the first place.
1. P2:C8 brainstorm

Part 2: Chapter 8?

A month after chapter 7, Alpha now 18,

Alpha

- Now considered a grandmaster in fighting without Beta's help.

- Honed on his fighting skills after nearly dying from his recent battle against Celestia.

- Training to defend self without Beta's help from magic

- Learns (Nova helps) how to "catch" and absorb magic for Beta's usage.

-Holds up right front hoof

-Catches bolt of magic as if it's a ball with momentum

-Hoof is pushed back as momentum decreases

-Beta is able to absorb magic.

-Alpha accidently (By himself) learns about his ability to use magic that was originally used against him.

-Able to catch and throw back magic (like catching a ball with your right hand and being able to throw it back with more force)

-Decides to hone this new ability of his

-His mutant ability begins to finally come out

-Able to not only absorb magic, but use it as energy

-Able to create shields of hard magic

-Able to transform magic into matter

-Able to create shields and weapons.

-Able to direct magic bolts with his hoof (moving it aside)

-Using a ponican, Beta spars against Alpha

-Easily beating him for the first 20 rounds

-21st round, Alpha begins to absorb magic, able to recover quickly.

-Beta learns to operate outside of a body

-Beta learns to absorb magic from Heart of Equestria

-Creates darker spells

-Able to manipulate Magic, creating animals and forms of it

-Giant Spider made from magic transformed by Alpha into matter

-Nova gives Beta memories before Celestia

-Says "There is something you need to learn from these memories."

-Beta begins to use his spare time exploring memories.

-Alpha sometimes accompanies him when he is asleep or taking a nap.

-The memories consist of a school specifically designed for Mutants

-Takes place long before Celestia and Luna were born

-Shows that Nova was a teacher for the mutants

-Sombra and Discord are seen taking a class, specifically Dark Magic

-One specific pony is called up that catches Beta's attention

-Singularity

-A mutant

-A victim of bullying.

-Later memories show how Singularity goes on a rampage, killing only those who defy him, who hurt or who stand in his way in his quest to create a village for victims to be safe from bullies, large and small.

-In the meant time, Alpha and Beta go to the factory again.

-This time not only to rescue but to help.

-Alpha realizes that he cannot keep on breaking ponies out of the facility because it will just be rebuilt after its destruction.

-Creates a group, a band of pegasi made to stop the bullying, or at least halt the bullying and the death.

-The Protectors of Death.

-Most become staff of the factory

-those who do, do not like hurting others but pretend about it.

-Made up of pegasi who are victims of near death accidents

-Most have their own variants of metallic wings or legs

-One has half his jaw metal, accident after escaping the machine

-Alpha and Beta look for original plans for the factory

-Attempt to destroy the plans for creating a factory

-Nearly run into Celestia

-Celestia is now paranoid

-Most guards at factory are royal guards, her own personal staff

-Platoon of the 117th,

-Nicknamed _Death's Children_

-Known to kill any for fun

-Beta's variant of himself during his rampage

-According to legend, that is.

-Knows about Nova and him helping Alpha

-Is unaware that Alpha is listening

-Alpha and Beta leave after a week at the factory.

_Note from Author: This was the original brainstorm of Part 2: Chapter Eight. As you can see, it is totally different than the final version Chapter Eight. This shows that I do not actually know what will happen in the future chapters untill I write/type the document/chapter. _


	2. P2:C6

Part 2: Chapter 6:

Alpha slowly woke up, rolled off the stretcher and fell to the ground with a thud. "Shit." He growled as he struggled to stand up. He began to walk forward when he felt un-balanced then realized his metallic wing was not on. Once he was balanced out, he walked around and found his brace, lying on the dust-covered ground. He took a deep breath and blew off the dust before placing it on his back and walking out of the ER. He shielded his eyes for the bright lights from the hallway…

But nothing came. It was dark, unbelievably dark. Almost as dark as the room he was in during his dream.

"What was his name? Nova?" Alpha muttered to himself. He looked down the hallway and saw some light coming from around the corner. Pushing the thought aside, he made his way towards the corner before turning and walking into the sunlight.

"Ah, Alpha." A red pegasi said cheerfully.

"John, is that you?" Alpha said, shielding his eyes with his left wing. "it's really bright here."

"Yeah, it's me." John replied as he walked to Alpha. "Can you do me a favor? I broke my wing at the factory the other night while helping some colts escape."

"So?" Alpha said as his eyes slowly adapted to the light.

"Scoots at school and it's about to end. She doesn't know her way here. Could you help me by bringing her here?"

Alpha slowly slipped on his brace and flexed it, feeling the magnetic metallic bones in his wing expand into the socket. "Where is it at?" He said once the wing connected to him.

"It's near Smith's workshop. Once you hear the bell, you'll know where it is."

"_She's in middle school, right?"  
><em>

"Good Morning, Beta."

_"Morning, Alpha. Morning, John." _

"Morning?" John said with a chuckle. "It's near 2 o'clock."

Alpha nodded. "I'll find it and bring her here."

_"Isn't Scootaloo in Middle School now?" _

"Yup." John replied proudly. "She is a great flyer with Rainbow Dash as a mentor."


	3. P2:C8 V1

Part 2: Chapter 8:

Beta stood in horror as his dream transformed into a black room. Feeling claustrophobic, he did what he could, firing bolt after bolt of extreme magic at the wall he was facing. But each bolt fired, he felt more and more closed in to the point of where he stopped firing. Exhausted he stopped and looked around, looking for another way out. He began to turn around when the room exploded in memories;_ his_ memories. He watched as screens of memories flew past him, filled of bullying, of pain, of hate, of depression.

"_NO!" _He screamed in fury and fear. With a new filled energy of magic, he began shooting each screen, destroying each memory. But with each screen destroyed, another 50 popped up, until the point where he could literally drown in memory.

"_What is wrong, Beta?"_ A voice called out from the screens. _"I thought you liked pain, thought you liked hurting others." _ The screens flew away, showing Nova, his white eyes glowing in the darkness. _"You don't like being in pain?"_

"_Why would I?" _

"_Then why did you hurt others?" _

"_Did?" _Beta chuckled. _"You sound like I stopped hurting others." _

"_Is it for revenge or do you feel justified about what you do, like its right the way you do it but not others?" _

"_Hey, now you listen. I only hurt them because I had to, they wouldn't have listened if I just told them to stop. Sadly you don't know any of that because your daughters destroyed all mutants after one of them went insane." _

"_All you know is Violence." _

"_ALL I KNOW IS PAIN!" _The room erupted in flames. In the middle stood Beta, his hair and eyes glowing, tears of pain and anger streamed down his face. _"THAT'S ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN. DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED DAUGHTERS I HAVE BEEN IN PAIN MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! BOTH MORTAL AND SPIRTUAL LIFE. AND NOT JUST ME! THE OTHERS; DELTA, GAMMA, CHARLIE, ALPHA, ZETA ARE JUST TO NAME A FEW WHO SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING OFFSPRING." _He screamed in what seemed to anger, rage or fury, possibly the three combined.

Nova held up his hoof in a gesture of peace, but peace was anything but what Beta saw.

"_I had to fucking kill them! I knew it was suicide, I knew I wouldn't last a life time what I was, so I decided to bring them with me! And you come here and try to BLAME ME!? As if it was all my fucking fault that I got angry! That I could just fucking ignore them and go about my life all happy and free! I tried to FUCKING ignore them, at first I did. But after 4 years of straight up bullying, being beat up and hated, no pony or fucking human can be sane after that!"_

Nova began to back up as he realized how deep he had gotten himself in. _"Calm down, Beta. That isn't what I meant." _

Beta did not respond. He fell silent, but continued to glare at Nova, his glowing eyes piercing the darkness. They occasionally flickered as he blinked. Nova could hear Beta breath heavily, in and out forcefully, his anger still raging within.

"_How do you keep all this anger and pain within you?" _Nova asked in awe.

No response.

"_Beta?" _Nova asked aloud.

Beta continued to glare at Nova in fury and rage, but abiding his time.

"_Beta?" _

After what seemed like an hour of pure silence, Beta spoke. His tone of voice could catch Satan off guard and send him running back to hell like a coward would run from the sound of a gun firing. It seemed to counter Nova's, giving off a sense of rage and pain, anger and sadness, fury and depression at once. _"What do you want?" _

"_I am here to talk. To help."_

"_Piss off." _

"_I'm from a very far place from here. I want to help you." _

Nova saw Beta's head twitch and knew he fucked up.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Beta screamed as he forcefully pushed Nova out of his mind. With the enemy gone, Beta slowly relaxed and fell back asleep.


	4. P2:C8 V2

Part 2: Chapter 8:

Beta stood in horror as his dream transformed into a black room. Feeling claustrophobic, he did what he could, firing bolt after bolt of extreme magic at the wall he was facing. But each bolt fired, he felt more and more closed in to the point of where he stopped firing. Exhausted he stopped and looked around, looking for another way out. He began to turn around when the room exploded in memories;_ his_ memories. He watched as screens of memories flew past him, filled of bullying, of pain, of hate, of depression.

"_NO!" _He screamed in fury and fear. With a new filled energy of magic, he began shooting each screen, destroying each memory. But with each screen destroyed, another 50 popped up, until the point where he could literally drown in memory.

"_What is wrong, Beta?"_ A voice called out from the screens. _"I thought you liked pain, thought you liked hurting others." _ The screens flew away, showing Nova, his white eyes glowing in the darkness. _"You don't like being in pain?"_

"_Why would I?" _

"_Then why did you hurt others?" _

"_Did?" _Beta chuckled. _"You sound like I stopped hurting others." _

"_Is it for revenge or do you feel justified about what you do, like its right the way you do it but not others?" _

"_Hey, now you listen. I only hurt them because I had to, they wouldn't have listened if I just told them to stop. Sadly you don't know any of that because your daughters destroyed all mutants after one of them went insane." _

"_All you know is Violence." _

"_ALL I KNOW IS PAIN!" _The room erupted in flames. In the middle stood Beta, his hair and eyes glowing, tears of pain and anger streamed down his face. _"THAT'S ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN. DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED DAUGHTERS I HAVE BEEN IN PAIN MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! BOTH MORTAL AND SPIRTUAL LIFE. AND NOT JUST ME! THE OTHERS; DELTA, GAMMA, CHARLIE, ALPHA, ZETA ARE JUST TO NAME A FEW WHO SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING OFFSPRING." _He screamed in what seemed to anger, rage or fury, possibly the three combined.

Nova held up his hoof in a gesture of peace, but peace was anything but what Beta saw.

"_I had to fucking kill them! I knew it was suicide, I knew I wouldn't last a life time what I was, so I decided to bring them with me! And you come here and try to BLAME ME!? As if it was all my fucking fault that I got angry! That I could just fucking ignore them and go about my life all happy and free! I tried to FUCKING ignore them, at first I did. But after 4 years of straight up bullying, being beat up and hated, no pony or fucking human can be sane after that!"_

Nova began to back up as he realized how deep he had gotten himself in. _"Calm down, Beta. That isn't what I meant." _

Beta did not respond. He fell silent, but continued to glare at Nova, his glowing eyes piercing the darkness. They occasionally flickered as he blinked. Nova could hear Beta breath heavily, in and out forcefully, his anger still raging within.

"_How do you keep all this anger and pain within you?" _Nova asked in awe.

No response.

"_Beta?" _Nova asked aloud.

Beta continued to glare at Nova in fury and rage, but abiding his time.

"_Beta?" _

After what seemed like an hour of pure silence, Beta spoke. His tone of voice could catch Satan off guard and send him running back to hell like a coward would run from the sound of a gun firing. It seemed to counter Nova's, giving off a sense of rage and pain, anger and sadness, fury and depression at once. _"What do you want?" _

"_I am here to talk. To help."_

"_Piss off." _

"_I'm from a very far place from here. I want to help you." _

Nova saw Beta's head twitch and knew he fucked up.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Beta screamed as he forcefully pushed Nova out of his mind. With the enemy gone, Beta slowly relaxed and fell back asleep.


	5. P2:C8 V3

Part 2: Chapter 8:

Luna shielded her eyes with her right wing as Nova teleported both Alpha and Charlie away, back into the mountain, to their separate rooms.

"So, you decided to side with them?" Said a voice behind her. She knew exactly who it was; no pony else talks with such pride and royalty. "Father would be disgusted by your choice." Celestia said with disgust as she limped toward her ex-sister.

Luna turned her head around and sneered at Celestia, noticing her limp and scarred flank. "Looks like he taught you a lesson."

"What?" Celestia said as she looked at herself. "Oh, yes. Well, I wasn't ready. He caught me off guard."

"Right…" Luna said slowly as she turned to face the middle of the room. "And that open scar on your flank was always there." She said as she chuckled. "You are aware that you are the WORST at lying, you know that right? You couldn't even hide your obsession with cake from the public!"

"That's not true. You and I both know that was a rumor." Celestia said as she stood next to her.

Luna's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you serious? There's a fucking picture of you eating cake in the Museum of History!"

"No there isn't." Celestia replied, ignorantly. "You always were the loud one."

"You are worse than your cousin Blueblood."

"Hey, he's _our_ cousin."

"Not mine anymore. I am not your sister now. No longer considered royalty. I do not use my crown, nor do the others call me 'Princess Luna'." She watched as her sister's leg began to heal inside the beam. She snorted loudly as she saw how slow it healed.

"What's so funny?" Celestia said, watching her leg heal.

"I know an eight year old colt who can heal bones faster than you in that beam."

"Yeah, I killed him a long time ago. Wait." She suddenly looked at Luna. "We are talking about Epsilon, right?"

"Who?" Luna asked, confused.

"Epsilon."

"Who's Epsilon?"

"Epsilon, as in Beta's friend."

Luna stared at Celestia, her eyes open wide before teleporting away. Before she did however, she shot a bolt of magic at Celestia, pushing her away from the beam.

Celestia screamed in agony before regaining self-control and lowered the scream into a growl.

* * *

><p>The following day, Alpha was working in the metal-work room, wearing a face mask while modifying his welding torch to be able to use it at a higher temperature than it could be used so he could repair his wing on the go, not to mention using it as an improvised weapon. Luna entered the room and watched Alpha as he and Beta slowly increased the amount of fire through the nozzle. She looked around and noticed Charlie on the right side of the room, sleeping in the corner, his right eye open and green as Delta kept a cautious watch.<p>

The glowing eye looked around the room before noticing and focusing on Luna before blinking twice then closed as Delta finished his watch. Luna walked over to Alpha, nudging him with her wing. Alpha stopped what he was doing and looked up, flipping up the face mask with his free hoof and smiled as he recognized Luna.

"Hey. What's up?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Nothing really." Luna easily lied. "Is Beta awake?"

"_I am. Why?"_

"After Nova teleported you two," She nodded at Charlie. "back to the mountain, Celestia appeared behind me."

Alpha's eyes widened.

"After a brief talk she mentioned the name 'Epsilon'. Does that ring a bell?"

"_Yeah. Epsilon was one of the bullies I spared during my Rampage." _

"Why did you spare him?"

"_I pretty much mind-raped him, but doing so I learned out that he was a mutant in hiding. I spared him after I learnt that although he bullied me, he was forced to do it out of peer-pressure and the fear of being found out. Why?" _

"You spared him, as in he survived, right?"

"_I think so, yeah. Why?" _

"_Epsilon…Epsilon…" _Delta muttered as he slowly stood up and walked over to Alpha. _"Sorry about interrupting but I heard you speak about Epsilon." _

"What do you know about him?" Luna asked.

"_He…was my…third in command? Sombra was my Second in command. Why?" _

"Delta… I have no idea how to ask this nicely but did Celestia kill you?"

Delta nodded. _"I don't really like thinking about it. It wasn't very fun dying. Painfully." _

"Did Epsilon take over after you died?"

"_He was dead long before I died." _

"How?"

"_Why are you so interested in this?" _Beta asked.

"_It's fine Beta. During the second month of the Battle, Celestia sent out her personal death squads, nicknamed 'Death's Children', these squads were pretty much the representation of Beta's bullies; mean, strong, and hard to kill." _

"I know. The platoon of the 117th."

"_Right, well we mutants were able to overpower most of them easily, but during the third month, Celestia herself began to kill. Easily overpowering mutants like a sledgehammer against an orange. Epsilon, my third in command, stayed behind, against orders to retreat in hopes of buying his friends time to escape. He had a wicked ability to heal not just his own but other ponies bones. Celestia found him and well, they dueled." _Delta sighed sadly. _"You can figure out the rest." _

Luna realized her mistake and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry; Celestia mentioned his name and said that he was a friend of Beta's. Just wanted to make sure."

Delta shook his head and smiled. _"It's fine. It's in the past and we can't do anything to change it but hope we don't repeat our mistakes in the future."_


End file.
